The present invention concerns a device for transporting and storing several vertically spaced apart plates.
A problem exists in the transportation of pie plates as such must be supported in a spaced manner isolated from contact with one another and from the carrier to avoid damage to the fragile articles.
While pie racks have been the subject of earlier patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,183 and 152,550, such racks, of wire construction, do not permit carrying in a convenient and safe manner nor compact storage in a drawer when not in use. The former patent discloses a cover of bag configuration having an upper end closed by a clamp.